


Voltron: Partners in Crime AU

by Star_Jelly



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I Don't Even Know, I just wanted to write some angst, M/M, Nobody lives in this fic, Other, Partners in Crime, Why Did I Write This?, be warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 13:03:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14189544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Jelly/pseuds/Star_Jelly
Summary: A Voltron AU based off the song Partners in Crime by Set it Off. There’s really no reason for this to exist, I’ve just been listening to this song a lot lately and I wanted to write some shipping angst, so...





	1. Dreaming Big

**Author's Note:**

> If you want some better context, I recommend listening to the song first

Keith slammed his foot on the gas and the car roared down the street. He could hear sirens close behind. They had to lose them, to get out of there. “Don’t worry babe, I got this.”  
Lance grabbed the gun sitting beside him and opened the skylight. He climbed his way up so his torso was sticking out of it. He smirked. There was no way they were gonna catch them. Not tonight or any other night. He cocked the gun. Just before he opened fire, Keith heard him scream:  
“Oh, just TRY and catch us!”  
  
  
“You were great tonight, honey.”  
Keith sat in the corner, counting dollar bills. Lance was reclining on an old cot across the room.  
“Was I?” He asked, batting his eyelashes in a teasing way.  
“Definitely. Best damsel in distress I’ve ever seen.” Keith said, smiling.  
“Thank you, I try.” Lance put a hand to his forehead and swooned. “Please, help me! My car broke down! I don’t know what to do!”  
Keith snickered and slammed a pack of bills on the table. “We did good.” He stood up and walked over to the cot, flopping down on it beside Lance.  
He grabbed him by the cheeks and kissed him repeatedly. Lance giggled and squirmed. He wrapped his arms around his partner.  
Lance snuggled closer to Keith. “Once we get enough money,” he began. “I’ll send a bunch back to mom. They can buy a huge house, by the ocean, like she always wanted. Luis can have all the toys he wants. Marco can go to college. Mom’ll live like a queen. She’ll never have to work another day in her life.”  
Keith sighed and looked up at the ceiling. “I can start an investigation to try and find mom. She has to be out there. In trouble, stuck somewhere. That’s the only reason she wouldn’t come back.”  
Lance looked up at Keith.  
“She said she wanted to come back. I know she does.”  
Keith sighed. “But once we do that, we can get out of here. Leave state, maybe even country. We can go to Paris, Tokyo, maybe even New Zealand. We’ll get a huge house. We’ll have the wedding we deserve. I’ll buy you a ring. You’ll live like the king you are.”  
Lance sighed happily. “We’ll live like kings. We’ll buy whatever we want. Do whatever we want.”  
He gave Keith a peck on the cheek.  
“No one will look down on us again.”

 

“We’ll live like spoiled royalty, lovers and partners, partners in crime.”


	2. A Bad Feeling

Lance darted across the tiled floor. The building was on fire. He could hear sirens in the distance. He had to find Keith. They had to get out, to escape, to run.  
He ran past an isle to find Keith darting out the door, pistol in hand. He looked out the windows to see cop cars blocking their only exit. But lance knew Keith; he wasn’t going to go down without a fight.  
“Keith, no!”  
He aimed his gun. The police shouted at him to lower his weapon, but Keith didn’t budge. Lance had to stop him. They were going to kill Keith.  
“Keith, stop! It’s not worth it!”  
Keith refused to back down.   
Shots rang through the air as Keith’s body was torn by the bullets. 

Keith cradled Lance as he cried. “It’s ok babe, it was just a nightmare. I’m right here.”   
Lance cling to Keith like his life depended on it. He couldn’t let anyone hurt him. He wouldn’t let anyone hurt him.

Keith pulled up to the old convenience store. “Just a couple more jobs and then we need to move towns.”  
Lance sighed. “Keith, can we hit another store? I don’t think we should do this.”  
“Why not?”  
“I don’t know, I just have a bad feeling.”  
Keith put his hand on Lance’s shoulder. “Don’t worry. We’ve done tons of stores like this before. These jobs are always super easy, the clerks never put up a fight. We’ll be fine.”  
Lance looked at the floor and sighed deeply. He wanted to trust his partner, but he couldn’t shake the nightmare he had last night. Something was going to happen. He could feel it.  
Keith gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. “We’ll be fine.”  
Lance took a deep breath and cocked his gun. “Alright, lets do this.”


End file.
